Transmission power is one of the most important resources in a radio access network.
On one hand, the power should be high enough to ensure reliable reception (respectively decoding/demodulation) of transmitted signaling, on the other hand the interference with other signaling should be limited. Moreover, in particular for wireless devices like user equipments (UEs), battery endurance is an important consideration. Thus, improvements in power control are important for performance and usability of radio access technology.